This invention relates to a control for the manual adjustment of multiple reversible electrical adjusting devices.
A control of the generic type is disclosed in German patent document DE 37 21 267 A1 in which three electrically adjustable motor vehicle rear-view mirrors are controlled by means of a single switch knob of a switch arrangement, which serves both for selection of the mirror to be adjusted and for its actual adjustment. The special advantages of this known arrangement are that, with clearly evident operation of the knob, all the electric control signals are transmitted in the form of a four-digit binary code from the switch arrangement via four outer electric connection terminals and a multiple lead cable to a separately arranged electronic decoding and control circuit. In the known control device, electric potential of a common connection terminal of the switch arrangement is applied at least to one of the fixed contacts of the selector switch, and consequently to at least one of the two outer connection terminals connected downstream of these fixed contacts, in every actuating position of the knob.
The object of the present invention is to provide a control device of the generic type in such a way that at least one further control function can be performed with it.
The range of selection of the known control is extended according to the invention beyond the prior art selection positions of the knob or switching positions of the selector switch, by adaptation of the knob for further movement (in the case of a rotatable knob preferably by rotation through 180.degree. starting from a previous central position) into an additional stable switching position. This improvement permits the control of at least one further function, again in an accustomed way, by tilting the knob out of its neutral starting position.
In contrast to the known control device or switch arrangement, in the additional stable switching position of the selector switch the two fixed contacts thereof (and the connection terminals of the switch arrangement connected to them) are potential-free even upon actuation of the knob. The tip switch, however, which is connected in series with the selector switch, continues to feed the electric potential of the joint connection terminal to the switching contact of the selector switch in every actuating (e.g. tilting) position of the knob other than the neutral position.
Thus according to the invention, the four-digit binary code of the known control device or switch arrangement provided when the knob is actuated, is extended without adding further switching or fixed contracts, by four possible combinations or permutations, one of which however corresponds to the "null permutation" in the neutral position of the knob and cannot be used for control purposes. However, as a result when the knob is actuated out to the additional--fourth--selection position, three more signals, distinguishable from the previously possible permutations, can be transmitted via the two other connection terminals.
The added function can preferably be utilized for the remote-controlled extension and retraction of the two outside rear-view mirrors, each provided with a reversible adjusting device for this purpose. It is of use for example in car washes or in narrow gate entrances to avoid damage to the outside rear-view mirrors projecting beyond the basic contours of the vehicle. Correspondingly equipped outside rear-view mirrors are known. (See German patent document DE 38 19 471 A1.) To control this function, at least two of the three additional permutations must be used.
Also known (e.g., German patent document DE 35 07 000 A1) is an adjusting device for motor vehicle rear-view mirrors with which, along with the usual fine adjustments of the outside rear-view mirrors selectable by means of a separate switch knob, it is also possible to control their extension and retraction, which can be effected by their own electric motor. Nevertheless, for the latter operations as well, two individual switch knobs are provided, and the electrical control used is of a conventional type.
Also known are outside rear-view mirrors for motor vehicles (e.g., German patent documents DE 38 05 354 C1, DE 87 16 486.3 U1) in which one of the two adjusting devices provided for fine adjustment can also be used to extend and retract the mirror housings. However, as a rule, such adjusting devices are quite slow, because it is intended to permit a precise positioning of the mirror surface in relation to the point of the vehicle driver's eyes. Such adjusting devices therefore seem less suitable for the purpose of extending and retracting the entire mirror--which is to take place quickly in order to avoid undesired waiting time. For this reason, the device disclosed in the second-mentioned of the above two publications has a central control unit that permits a changing of the rotational speed of the motor depending on the desired adjustment (fine adjustment or extension/deployment). However, the switch arrangement with which the adjustment and the speed change-over are controlled is not disclosed in any further detail.
According to an advantageous embodiment of the present invention, the additional permutations of the binary code can be used selectively, so that, when the knob is located in the fourth selection position and is actuated in one direction, one outside rear-view mirror is retracted and, when the knob is actuated in the other, opposite direction, the other outside rear-view mirror is retracted. It is of course necessary to maintain as far as possible the clearly evident actuating direction by having a knob which can be moved or tilted sideways--i.e., in the additional switching position of the selector switch or the knob. Thus "move to the right" or "move to the left" is converted by the decoding and control circuit into "retract on the right" and "retract on the left", respectively.
In such an arrangement, the third additional permutation is expediently used for outward extension of both outside rear-view mirrors. In this case, of course, only the corresponding adjusting device of a previously retracted outside rear-view mirror is activated.
However, if both outside rear-view mirrors are always to be retracted and extended jointly, utilizing only two of the additional permutations, the third additional permutation can also be used in an advantageous way to cause a mirror-position memory circuit, provided in the control device, to store the mirror position which has been set immediately beforehand. In this case, the "inconvenience" of the additional required step of moving the knob from its previous pattern into the fourth selection position in order to effect such storage serves the salutary purpose of preventing to the greatest extent undesired storing over already stored mirror positions, which can quite possibly happen with the usual separate storing buttons. The stored mirror positions can be called up in a way that is known per se by means of a separate button.
If there are a plurality of memory locations for mirror positions--which are often offered with a frequent change of user in mind--the "storing" buttons provided are only used from then on for the preselection of the memory location and for calling up its contents, while actual storage can only be performed by means of the adjusting knob, which is thereby given an acknowledging function.
It goes without saying that the switch arrangement of the control device according to the invention, the mechanical construction of which corresponds largely to that of the switch arrangement defining the generic type, also includes all its other advantages; that is, its clearly evident operation in mirror selection, the ergonomic design of the knob and its capability of being illuminated.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.